


Sometimes You Get What You Asked For

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Party, an Elf-Lord, a very horny King and a comment that changed things between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Get What You Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them but I enjoy playing with them!  
> Title: Sometimes You Get what You Ask For!  
> Author: Jade(elladansgirl)  
> Email: bc.cougaj@gmail.com  
> Rating: Nc-17  
> Warning: AU, Crack, Mpreg. Slash  
> Pairing: Elrond/Thranduil  
> Summary: A party, and elf-lord and a horny King! And a comment that changed everything between them.  
> A/N: I gave my muses full control and I have to say they had way too much fun. So this story is all their fault!
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Nuinzeilen for 2013 My Slashy Valentine

He questioned himself as to why he even had accepted the invite. Nothing ever changed at the winter festival. The dancers may be different and each activity changed slightly but it was always the same. At least during the day. It was the night festival that Thranduil looked forward to and that was always his reason for coming. The invited guests became much more festive as the sun went down…and naked.

Looking across the hall, Thranduil raised his glass in greeting to his son or sons as he spotted Silinde not far behind Legolas. Yes Silinde, the son that very few knew about as it had been kept a secret for years. Elrond knew of course, there was no hiding anything from that elf. Glorfindel had figured it out and Celeborn had noticed the resemblance between Silinde and Legolas. Galadriel has read her mate’s mind so she knew and Erestor… well Erestor knew everything about everyone. Though no one could ever explain why. Silinde of course also knew as did Legolas and he was sure that Elrohir knew. Legolas never kept anything from his mate and if one twin knew, so did the other. Other than those mentioned few others knew the truth. Unless of course Legolas referred to Silinde as his half-brother, which he did when the mood suited to him. However, the fact that Silinde was his son, born just months after Legolas, was a whole different story. One best saved for a later time.

Hearing a familiar laugh, Thranduil looked over to where Glorfindel now stood. Of course the great Slayer of Balrogs had already pulled his tunic off. Elladan of course was enjoying the sight and Thranduil had to admit, so was he. Glorfindel was no small elf and there had been a time when the King would have spent the night enjoying the golden haired elf, possibly his mate as well. That was a different story as well.

“Do I dare ask what is going through that mind of yours?” Elrond asked as he took the seat next to the King of Mirkwood.

“Perhaps I am just wondering who will end up naked first.” Thranduil turned to Elrond and grinned. “Glorfindel is off to a good start.”

Elrond looked over to where Glorfindel was and could what Thranduil was referring to. Leave it up to his own son to willingly unlace his mate so that everyone could see, not that Elrond would complain really. Glorfindel did have a body worth looking at.

“Those two will never change,” Elrond rolled his eyes then looked back at the King. “Neither will you it seems,” he added “is there anything that does not arouse you?”

Thranduil tilted his head as he had to think about that then grinned wickedly as he shook his head in reply. He laughed when Elrond merely rolled his eyes again

“Do not act as if you do not enjoy it,” Thranduil told him. “I may be easily aroused but it is you that benefits from it the most, my little sex kitten,”

“I have told you to stop calling me that,” Elrond almost growled but the look in Thranduil’s eyes was making it hard to breath. The King was aroused and knowing this was just as arousing for Elrond.

“Why should I?” Thranduil grinned, “you purr so sweetly when you want to.” he chuckled.

“I do not purr!” Elrond told him firmly. “I have never purred...”

Thranduil arched an eyebrow then leaned over and licked along the back edge of Elrond’s ear. He grinned as the elf lord gripped the edge of the table in front of him. When Thranduil did it again, Elrond purred.

“You were saying?” Thranduil laughed. It was too easy to tease Elrond at times and he knew that the elf lord enjoyed it, whether he wanted to admit it or not. “I will make you purr even more later, you know I will.”

“Well if you don’t,” Elrond gave the king a look. “I know someone who will.” Elrond knew that Thranduil was watching him as he walked away. He did not have to turn around to know that the King’s eyes were narrowed and he was gripping his drink tightly. He would pay for the comment later but it did get the reaction he wanted and guaranteed to have Thranduil in his bed that very night.

Thranduil’s attention was not on any of the activities anymore. His attention was on Elrond and he tried to figure out who else was willing to spend the night in Elrond’s bad. He knew it was not Glorfindel since Elladan would not allow it, nor would his twin so that left Legolas out. Silinde perhaps but even that didn’t seem possible. He almost growled as he looked over to see Celeborn sitting with Elrond and both were looking way to comfortable with each other.

“A moment of your time, please.” Thranduil said and didn’t wait for a reply before he had taken Elrond by the arm and pulled him down the hall

“That was rude,” Elrond hissed as he was pushed into his own room. “Even for you.”

“Celeborn can find his own elf lord to play with,” Thranduil said and grinned as he ripped Elrond’s tunic open. “No one except me will make this sex kitten purr.”

 

“ I said to…stop. calling. me…” Elrond started to say but then had his word cut short as he gripped Thranduil’s hair in both hands and purred. He was reminded of how wicked Thranduil’s mouth could be. Falling back onto the bed behind him, Elrond could only close his eyes and moan again and again as his lover pleasured him. He was at Thranduil’s mercy and that’s exactly where the King wanted him.

“I should make you beg,” Thranduil growled as he moved up over Elrond. “You knew what your comment would do to me.”

Elrond smile was as wicked as it had ever been. He pulled Thranduil’s tunic off then watched as the King removed the rest of his clothing. The sight alone almost pushed Elrond over the edge and he almost came.

“Perhaps I did not wish to wait all night to have you.” Elrond said. “I sure as hell did not feel like watching you drool over Glorfindel again this year.”

Thranduil laughed as he dropped onto the bed with Elrond and pulled the other elf against him, they both moaned as one arousal was pressed against the other. Grinding against his lovers was not something Thranduil usually enjoyed, however the sounds Elrond was making it worthwhile.

“Stop teasing,” Elrond moaned. He scratched along Thranduil’s back as he writhed beneath him. He knew the King could see how desperate he was.

“I never tease,” Thranduil growled and with one quick shift of his hips, he entered Elrond hard making them both howl with pleasure. 

Elrond gripped the sheets beneath him as he was pounded into. As his pleasure increased, he reached up and grabbed the bars of the bed and moaned Thranduil’s name again and again.

Elrond and Thranduil, over the years had always had this love hate thing between them. They could be at each other’s throats one minute and best friends the next. The same could be said about their relationship in bed. Loving one minute, teasing the next.

“Must you move so much?” Thranduil growled as Elrond writhed beneath him again.

“Would you prefer I just lay here?” Elrond hissed, arching into his lover and met each of Thranduil’s hard thrusts.

“I knew I should have tied you to the bed again.” Thranduil shot back in reply but then moaned with pleasure as he felt Elrond tighten around him.

“Must you grunt like that?” Elrond asked, breathing deeply. Thranduil was thrusting into him harder than ever. “Are you part orc?”

Thranduil growled deeply as he took his lover even harder. He reached between then and stroked along Elrond’s hard length. He grinned as the dark haired elf shouted with pleasure and begged Thranduil to finish him.

“If I am,” Thranduil growled through clenched teeth. “Then that would make you an orc lover.” 

Elrond’s cries of pleasure grew louder and louder as the King took him hard, the way Elrond wanted him to. The King knew exactly what Elrond like and he not holding anything back now as he slammed into Elrond again and again.

“Now,” Elrond growled, his need to come was driving him mad. “finish me already.”

Thranduil ‘s growl had echoed through the room as he thrusted harder and deeper. His own cries of pleasure mixed with those of Elrond’s as the King took them both over the top. He erupted almost violently inside Elrond while the dark haired elf came hard between them.

“Been a while has it?” Thranduil teased as they both were trying to catch their breath. “judging by how hard you came.”

Elrond was still breathing hard and had his eyes closed until Thranduil spoke. He was not about to admit that the last time had been at the previous winter festival and had been with Thranduil.

“You should talk?” Elrond arched his eyebrow, a habit he was quite famous for. “As hard as you came, I could accuse you of trying to get me pregnant.”

And it was at that very moment, the Valar decided to prove how amusing they thought that idea was. Had Thranduil and Elrond been aware of what the Valar were thinking, they would not have been laughing as hard as they were. Elrond’s comment would not have been so funny…

 

* ~ * ~

 

“Calm down?” Elrond snapped as he turned and glared at Thranduil. “This is your fault. “

Thranduil couldn’t not help but chuckle lightly as he sat back in the chair and pulled Elrond down onto his lap. The letter Elrond sent him had only requested his presence. It had been marked urgent but it had not given any other information. He now knew why.

“As I recall, I was not alone in that bed.” Thranduil pointed out “ and your need was as great as mine had been.”

Elrond glared at him but did not reply. There was nothing he could say that could prove the King wrong anyway. No matter how mad or frustrated Thranduil could make him, Elrond would always desire him. It made things when the King knew this and he used it against Elrond every chance he got.

“It is not such a bad thing,” Thranduil said after a while. Elrond had leaned against him and the King’s hand was resting against Elrond’s stomach gently. “We are not so old that we cannot handle becoming a father once more. To be honest, I have missed it since mine are both grown with families of their own.”

Elrond let out a deep breath, once again the King was right. With his own children grown and leading their own lives, Elrond had been feeling as if something had been missing. He lifted his head and looked at Thranduil, studying him closely

“I will most likely become grouchy,” Elrond warned him

“And this is different from any other time how?” Thranduil asked then laughed at the look that Elrond had given him. The elf lord just made it too easy to tease him at times.

“I’ll most likely want to bite your head off on most days.” Elrond added

“Just to be clear, you are talking about the one on my shoulders right?” Thranduil asked. “I would miss the other one and you would to.”

This time it was Elrond’s time to laugh, even as he nodded his head in reply. The relief in Thranduil’s eyes only made him laugh even harder. He stopped laughing when Thranduil’s hand travelled lower then moaned as one touch from the King seemed to send his desire through the roof.

“So it is true,” Thranduil grinned “a pregnant ellon is hornier than a warg in heat.”

Elrond would have glared at him, only Thranduil’s hand had found its way into his leggings. All Elrond could think of now was the pleasure he was feeling as was being stroked slowly… too slowly for his liking and he growled as he arched into the King’s tight grip.

“Thranduil,” Elrond growled, both in pleasure and in frustration at the way the King could so easily annoy him. Yet this only made Elrond want him even more.

“Just enjoy,” Thranduil hissed into Elrond’s ear. He could feel the elf lord shaking against him and stroked him even harder. It did not matter how much they were often at each other’s throats, The King would always enjoy seeing Elrond come undone and knowing it was because of him.

“I want more,” Elrond hissed. He arched into Thranduil’s tight grip and thrusted into his hand.

“Of course you do,” The King teased then slowly licked along the pointed tip of Elrond’s ear. He got the reaction he had been hoping for when Elrond shouted his name as he came. “And now I will give you more” he added.

It was hours before Elrond or Thranduil would be seen again, though they sure could be heard as neither of them had thought to close the door to the main entrance to Elrond’s private chambers. Their cries of pleasure echoed through the halls. Along with some insults as Thranduil enjoyed teasing and annoying Elrond as much as possible. A mother had silenced her young elfling with just a look when the child wanted to know exactly what a Warg Humper was and hurried the child down the hall, not wanting the young one to hear anything else that may have been shouted.

* ~ *~ *

Years later, almost a century after their son was born. Elrond was out on the balcony and watching his mate. The King still could annoy him faster than anyone in the valley but Elrond would not have changed anything between them. Their son had brought them even closer and they had given in to the need to be together, becoming the family that Elrond had hoped they would be.

He reached over and tucked some of Thranduil’s hair back behind his ear and grinned when his mate shivered. When Thranduil turned to look his way, the dark haired elf leaned closer and kissed his mate deeply. Both elves moaned into the kiss as Thranduil reached over and ran his fingers through Elrond’s hair slowly.

“We’ve been through a lot of the years,” Elrond stated, smiling at Thranduil nodded in agreement. “ You’ve driven me crazy through most of it but I would not change a thing.” He chuckled. He leaned down and kissed his mate again. “I have the feeling again,”

“ And what feeling would that be?” Thranduil questioned as he sat up and looked at Elrond.

“Well our son is well past his majority.” Elrond started “ and it has been just the two of us for a long while now. I thought perhaps we should.. try again.” He added carefully “ only this time it could be you…”

Thranduil has his hand covering Elrond’s mouth before that sentence could be finished. Shaking his head in reply at the same time. He couldn’t help but look around and had hoped that no one had heard what had almost been said.

“You and I both know this would not be wise.” Thranduil replied. “The realm, not to mention most of the elven race would not survive having me in such a state, Elrond! Have you lost your mind?”

Elrond was laughing as he pushed his mate’s hand from his mouth then pulled the King to him and kissed him deeply.

“Shut up and let me finish, “ The dark haired, elf-lord told him. “ I was going to say we should take a vacation, just the two of us.” He grinned. “ and this time you can choose where we should go. What exactly did think I was about to say?”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Elrond as he stood up. He pulled his mate to his feet and lifted him up over his shoulder and headed back inside to their room.

“at least shut the door this time.” Elrond told him as he was dropped onto the bed. “ then come show me why I still call you my warg humper.

That was the last that anyone heard or seen either elf for a few days. By then, they were both packed and ready for their vacation. They left the Valley knowing all would be well until their return.

But the Valar still had a wicked sense of humour, but that is a whole different story. 

The End!


End file.
